


Jasmine

by acjkpop



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjkpop/pseuds/acjkpop
Summary: Today is just for them.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Ichimaru Gin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheshireCaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/gifts).



> i figured out why i wrote this.  
> criticism is welcome.

They make sure to set a day aside for each other every month.

Renji's always waiting for Gin, arriving early so he can relax into what's to come, taking the time to shed the stress of the month by breathing in the scent of the garden outside. Gin arrives on the hour, appearing as if by magic next to Renji, a hand cupping the redhead's cheek in greeting.

They don't speak too much during their day together, both aware of what each other has to do for work, who they normally hang out with, what the latest gossip is. Today's only about them, and that's how they want it to be.

It starts with tea that they share, both enjoying the jasmine that lightly scents the air.

They bathe together, scrubbing themselves of the day before getting in the bath where they run their hands over each other, enjoying slick, clean skin under calloused hands. When done, they spread oils on each other to keep their skin supple and to minimize scarring. It’s a light massage, nothing too deep, just a joining of touch as they familiarize themselves with their bodies, finding a new scar here, a new wound there.

Renji ends up on the futon, Gin behind him. His hair is loose from his normal ponytail, washed from the bath, lying wet against his back. 

Gin has a comb, brush, and a couple bottles of product by his knees. He grabs one bottle with a cream product, rubs in between his hands, and starts applying it to the top of Renji’s head, working the product into the scalp. 

Renji sinks a bit into the futon with the first press of Gin’s hands, automatically relaxing into their routine. 

Gin takes his time working the product into Renji’s scalp, getting more cream to apply to the strands. He does this for a few minutes, lulling Renji and himself into a state of calm. He keeps one hand petting Renji’s hair as he grabs the oil to make Renji’s hair shine, using his fingers to spread it across the hair before grabbing the comb to make sure the products are evenly distributed.

Renji enjoys the feeling of Gin’s hands in his hair, the repetitive up and down motions, the slight tug of the brush, the rustling sound of his hair through the bristles. The scent of them from the oils in their bath and his products wraps him in a cocoon of peace, allowing him to utterly relax as he leaves Gin to manage his hair, smoothing it from tangles as it air dries.

Gin loves running the brush through Renji’s hair, seeing the strands pull taut through the brush. Red hair turns from dark to light as it dries, strands shiny with product as it falls against Renji’s back. Gin loves seeing the contrast of skin and hair and tattoos, black and tan hiding and peeking through as he lifts sections of hair to brush through. He likes to watch the strands fall off his fingers and onto a muscled back, the soft sound adding to the atmosphere; the repetition is calming. Gin likes the contrast of such a solid body, one that’s been in many a battle, one that’s been honed from training, being concealed by delicate strands of hair.

They don’t do anything else, just one brushing the hair of the other, just both talking solace in each other, just both being with each other. There was nothing to be said, nothing to be displayed. This was a time for just the two of them.

Their day ends with jasmine tea again, a beginning for a new month.


End file.
